youngerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sutton Foster
Two-time Tony® Award winner Sutton Foster stars as Liza Miller in TV Land’s Younger. Younger follows Liza, a 40-year old woman who pretends to be 26 in order to get a job in the highly competitive world of publishing – and succeeds. At the end of season three, Liza finally admitted her bombshell secret to Kelsey, but Liza’s relationship with Kelsey is not the only thing left in shambles. Her boyfriend Josh was left broken when he stumbled upon Liza and her boss, Charles, kissing right before he was about to propose. With her professional and personal lives on the line, Liza might only be left with the truth. Biography Sutton recently starred in the title role of the New Group’s 50th anniversary revival of “Sweet Charity,” directed by her former “Violet” director Leigh Silverman, at the Pershing Square Signature Center, for which she earned Lucille Lortel, Drama Desk and Drama League nominations. Prior to that, she also played the title role in Jeanine Tesori and Brian Crawley’s Tony-nominated Broadway revival, “Violet,” earning Tony, Drama League, Drama Desk, Outer Critic Circle and Broadway.com Audience Choice Award nominations for her performance. Sutton previously performed the role of Violet in the acclaimed concert performance at City Center Encores! Off-Center in July 2013. She also appeared on stage as Queenie in New York City Center Encores! Off-Center’s production of “The Wild Party” in July of last year. Previously, Sutton starred as Michelle Simms in Amy Sherman-Palladino’s ABC Family series, “Bunheads,” opposite Kelly Bishop. The series centered on a former ballerina turned Las Vegas showgirl who gets married on a whim and winds up teaching alongside her new mother-in-law at her ballet school in a sleepy coastal town. She earned a Critics’ Choice Television Award nomination for Best Actress in a Comedy Series for her performance in the role. Sutton recently reunited with Amy Sherman-Palladino as she will have a guest starring role in the highly-anticipated Netflix revival, “Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life” which will be released on November 25, 2016. Sutton made her feature film debut in Phil Alden Robinson’s “The Angriest Man in Brooklyn” alongside Mila Kunis, Peter Dinklage, Robin Williams, Melissa Leo and James Earl Jones. The film tells the story of a physician who accidentally tells an obnoxious patient that he has a brain aneurysm and only ninety minutes to live. A veteran of the theater, Sutton formerly starred as Reno Sweeney in the Roundabout Theatre Company’s revival of “Anything Goes” at the Stephen Sondheim Theatre. Foster earned a 2011 Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical, as well as the Drama Desk, Outer Critics Circle, Astaire and Broadway.com’s Audience Choice Awards for her performance as a former evangelist, now nightclub singer, aboard an ocean liner bound for London from New York. Under the direction of Michael Mayer, Sutton previously starred as Millie Dillmount, a young, modern woman from Kansas who travels to New York City intending to marry for money, in the 2002 Broadway production of “Thoroughly Modern Millie” at the Marquis Theatre. Originating the role, Sutton established herself as one of the greatest talents in the industry and earned a Tony Award for Best Leading Actress in a Musical, as well as the Drama Desk, Outer Critics Circle, and Astaire Awards for her performance. Additionally, Foster originated roles in the Broadway productions of “Little Women,” “The Drowsy Chaperone,” “Young Frankenstein,” and “Shrek the Musical.” Among her other theater credits include: “Les Miserables,” “The Scarlet Pimpernel,” “Annie” and “Grease.” Foster made her Off-Broadway debut as Prudence in Paul Weitz’s comedy, “Trust,” alongside Zach Braff, Bobby Canavale and Ari Graynor at Second Stage Theatre. Foster was first seen on television on “Star Search” at the young age of 15, and has more recently appeared in CBS’s “Elementary,” HBO’s comedy series “Flight of the Conchords,” USA Network’s “Royal Pains” and “Psych,” as well as NBC’s award-winning crime drama “Law & Order: SVU.” She has also made guest appearances on the well-known Disney series, “Johnny and the Sprites,” and PBS’s “Sesame Street.” She will soon be seen in a guest-starring role on Amazon’s forthcoming “Mad Dogs,” an hour-long dark comedy, adapted from the British series of the same name. As a recording artist, Sutton has toured the country performing songs from her debut solo CD, “Wish,” as well as her follow up CD, “An Evening with Sutton Foster: Live at the Café Carlyle.” She has also graced the stages of Carnegie Hall, Feinstein’s, Lincoln Centre’s American Songbook series and many others. Category:Cast